That it is possible to screen the entire adult population for cancer periodically is supported neither by the economic limitations such a program would suffer nor consideration of the low predictive value of screening in unfiltered populations. The Regional Health Resource Center proposes to develop, building on the Health Hazard Appraisal approach, a procedure for pre-selecting populations at increased risk for triage to secondary screening and patient education programs. It is anticipated that such a program might be implemented in a stand-alone device capable of deployment in a variety of facilities with public access, possibly on a coin operated or agency supported basis.